


you make me feel (like i'm intoxicated)

by zhulixir



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, drunk!xukun, ion know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15860844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhulixir/pseuds/zhulixir
Summary: In which Xukun got drunk and Zhengting had to clean after his lover's mess





	you make me feel (like i'm intoxicated)

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for [ri](https://twitter.com/pearlsugar) from her [prompt](https://twitter.com/pearlsugar/status/1033996091740499968)

“Come on, bro! Just another shot!”

 

“Yeah, man! Show your pretty boy what you’re made of,”

 

“Drink! Drink! Drink!”

 

Xukun grumbled as he tightened his grip around the shot glass before glancing back and forth from his rowdy friends to his lover who had his elbow propped up on the bar with his chin resting on his palm, back to him swirling the clear liquid in the shot glass. Xukun wasn’t the best at the drinking, everyone knew that. But for some fucked up reason, he was suddenly dared to have his ass to drink 10 shots of vodka, thanks to Bufan, which most likely wouldn't end up prettily.

 

“Hey, break it up, guys. Kun, you don’t have to if you can’t handle it,” Zhengting slowly shifted his position to have his figure fully faced Xukun. Zhengting’s brows were furrowed with worry, knowing that Xukun has very low-tolerance on keeping himself on his feet after 2 shots of alcohol. But knowing Xukun, well, he kinda has a big ego. Hell, even Zhengting couldn’t stop him once he made up his mind to do it. And so, he downs the fifth shot and all Zhengting could see now that Xukun was struggling to stand properly, with his eyes half-lidded and his ears all red.

 

**_Bang_ **

 

Xukun’s head thumped loudly onto the table, face planted flatly on the surface. The spectators scrunched their faces and let out simultaneous  _‘oohs’_  at the impact because that’s gotta hurt. It’ll be a miracle if Xukun’s nose was still handsomely sitting on his face. Zhengting abruptly stood up from his seat to only be pushed back down on the stool by Yanjun.

 

“Relax Zhengting, your boyfriend is just taking a rest,”

 

Zhengting glared at Yanjun and was so close to slapping the stupidly grinning dimpled-face man but was stopped when he remembered Zhangjing was there with him. Who was he to stop him from running to his lover’s aid? Well, even if he is Xukun’s best friend, Zhengting was one hundred and one per cent sure Xukun was unconscious with a broken nose.

 

Zhengting stood up from his seat once again and with a speech prepared in his head, ready to scold the fuck out of Xukun’s friends before he heard a groan emitted from the unconscious male, well, not very unconscious now. Xukun tilted his head up with his eyes squinted, trying to adjust to the flashing lights and the loud ass music. Xukun looked around, vision still blurred before he saw the most beautiful creature up so close to his face.

 

“Xukun! Oh my God, you’re bleeding so much!”

 

Xukun felt soft and delicate fingers brushed against his cheek with tissues pressed against his nose. Well, whatever the angel’s doing, Xukun was hypnotised and sat completely still.

 

“Hey, did it hurt?”

 

“What? Xukun, you’re the one that’s bleeding, not me”

 

“When you fell from heaven”

 

Zhengting and Yanjun stared at each other before Xukun hiccupped, showing signs that he was just drunk, and not experiencing amnesia or some sort. Zhengting sighed in relief before turning his head to face back the drunken male. Xukun was grinning from ear to ear as he tried to prop his elbow on the table. Zhengting was worried because he had never witnessed Xukun completely drunk before, so he wouldn’t know how Xukun would behave.

 

“Hey angel, if you were a vegetable, you’d be a cute-cumber” Xukun half-slurred as he tried to smoothly place his arm around Zhengting’s shoulder, which failed miserably as he took 3 attempts on trying not to fall off to the other side. Yanjun was snickering at the side with Zhangjing who was busy trying not to laugh.

 

“Oh,” Zhengting thought aloud. He’s a flirty drunk.

 

Xukun suddenly started to heave heavily as if he was out of breath before he looked at Zhengting in the eye with his hand on his chest.

 

“I think you just gave me asthma because you took my breath away”

 

Zhengting groaned and covered his face with his palms, trying his best not to headbutt Bufan who was laughing out loud.

 

“Hey pretty face, forget about Spider-man, Superman, and Batman, I can be your man” Xukun attempted to wink but blinked instead which resulted in more laughter in the background before Yanjun interrupted in.

 

“Xukun! You didn’t even ask if he has a boyfriend”

 

With that, Xukun sat up straight and pulled his arm away with his grinning face morphed into a confused frown. He tried to focus his vision by blinking and squinting his eyes for a few seconds before parting his lips again.

 

“Wait, you have a boyfriend??” Xukun asked hopefully, biting his bottom lip and prepared for the worse.

 

“Yeah, I do”

 

And out of the blue, Xukun started crying, like, really crying. Oh, and whining too. Like stealing a lollipop from a child, he stomped his feet a few times and wailed out in desperation. Yanjun was on the floor laughing and Zhangjing was cackling beside him. Bufan was already tearing up at the scene and Yueyue was recording everything the whole thing.

 

“Your boyfriend is so lucky to have such a gorgeous person as his life-long companion,” Xukun hiccupped between sobs and Zhengting would be lying if he wasn’t touched by what his lover had confessed. Zhengting slowly wrapped his arms around Xukun’s neck before placing a gentle peck on the latter’s luscious lips.

 

Xukun was stunned by the sudden action and felt his heart palpate so fast, he was sure he’d die there on the spot. But then Xukun started wailing again.

 

“NO! I don’t want to be a home-wrecker! This is cheating! Angels aren’t supposed to cheat!”

 

“What the fuck, Xukun.  ** _You_**  are my boyfriend”

 

“Angels don’t curse too!”

 

Zhengting let out an exasperated sigh before smacking Xukun’s arm gently. Xukun’s bloodied snot dripped from his nose and Zhengting took another tissue to wipe it off. Zhengting shot a look to the cackling friends and they immediately silenced themselves because they all know, angry Zhengting is a demon, and they wouldn’t want the demon to be awakened when Xukun was drunk.

 

“Alright, I’m gonna bring Xukun home now. You asshats better be good for Xukun’s sanity tomorrow morning”

 

Yueyue chuckled before heading over to help Zhengting move his boyfriend to their car. Zhengting thanked and bid Yueyue farewell before he drove off.

 

During the drive, Xukun was awfully quiet for a flirty drunk, so Zhengting assumed he was dead asleep. Oh boy, was he wrong.

 

“Hey angel, I think I lost my phone number, can I have yours?”

 

“I know you’re driving right now but damn, you managed to drive me crazy,”

 

“Ditch your boyfriend for me, I am way better than he is,”

 

Xukun was slumped on the passenger’s seat and his eyes were fixed on the driver. Zhengting lets a small smile spread across his lips and took a glance at his younger lover before having his eyes back on the road.

 

“Xukun, for the nth time,  ** _you_**  are my boyfriend”

 

“You’re just buttering me up!”

 

“Cai Xukun, I belong to  ** _you_ _!_** ”

 

“You’re lying!”

 

“I swear to god if you start whining again, I’ll kick your ass out of the car.”

 

Xukun being drunk Xukun could barely register what it all meant but he kinda got the memo, so he just crossed his arms and sulked. Xukun did grumble in protest but was quickly knocked out after a few minutes, snoring out loudly with his head angled at a very awkward position between the headrest and the car window. Zhengting glanced at his lover once again to see drool started to drip onto his shirt. Zhengting lets a small smile played onto his lips before shaking his head again.

 

Sometimes, he wondered whether he was dating a fully grown man or just an oversized baby. But that didn’t really matter though, because he’s thankful to have Xukun here close to him, being the awkward idiot he is, Zhengting loved him nevertheless.

 

* * *

 

Xukun woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache, Zhengting looking so beautiful while nuzzling to his bare chest, and he received a video from his group chat.

 

From that day onwards, Xukun swore he won’t ever go drinking with his friends again.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand i'm back again with an excuse to write fluff. listen kids, fluff is hard and i still struggled to write some but we need some zhengkun so here is something you can feed on while we continue to starve.
> 
> find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/bitingist) so we can be mutuals and maybe share prompts that'll take me forever to write uwu


End file.
